FF6 Magitek Tales The Great Race
by Iroquois Campbell
Summary: In Setzer's 1st tale, he receives a mysterious invitation to an airship race. However, the events that unfold next change his life's course forever.


**Final Fantasy VI – Magitek Tales**

**Setzer's 1st Tale – The Great Race**

South Figaro had become a bustling town since Setzer opened his Golden Chocobo Casino. He had spent months rebuilding the mansion in the north part of town into the casino, hiring employees, and gathering extra GP for opening day.

Now everything was going well, all except for one thing. As Setzer sat in his private office upstairs, he stared out the window. Since he started this casino, he hadn't flown too much. A knock at the door broke his blank stare.

He stood up from the table, moving to the door and opening it. On the other side stood the town messenger, a letter in his hand. He lifted it to Setzer.

"Message for you, sir."

"Thankyou." He took the envelope, tossing a few GP to the messenger before returning to the table and opening it. He read over it slowly.

"Dear Setzer, I haven't seen you in the skies for far too long. Dust off your airship and meet me on the Veldt. It is time for the greatest race of all time. Just me and you."

He found it only slightly discomforting that there was no signature at the bottom. Standing once again, he moved from his office, through the hallway, and down the stairs into the bustling casino.

"Gramps, you're in charge while I'm gone as usual." He told the old man watching over a particular blackjack table.

He wasted no time in exiting his casino and moving to the chocobo stable at the westernmost side of town.

"Good evening, Setzer!" the chocobo handler said warmly.

"Need a bird toady?"

"Yes. I need to go to Figaro Castle."

"That'll be 80 GP."

Setzer smiled, handing the chocobo handler 100 GP before mounting the giant bird. Kicking its' sides gently, it took off running out of the town.

The giant bird carried Setzer into the desert, far into the desert. It was almost sunset when they reached the center. Setzer scanned the horizon and cursed under his breath.

"Of course; figures he'd be on the other continent."

Taking the chocobo back to South Figaro, he moved to the harbor, striding up to the captain onboard the docked ship.

"Any trips going to Kohlingen tonight?"

"You're in luck sir, there's one leaving right now."

"Great."

---

As night passed, Setzer retired to his cabin and rested for the upcoming race. Just as the sun was rising on the horizon though, he was awoken by the ship violently shaking. Jumping out of bed and throwing on his long brown coat, he ran above deck, seeing the captain standing petrified from fear. Beyond the captain was a mighty hydra, roaring at the ship.

"Ho…ly…crap…" Setzer said slowly.

The hydra slammed several of its' heads into the ship, splintering the wood and literally destroying the vessel. Before Setzer could even react, he was thrown into the water. Thanks to the quick motions of the hydra, he was dragged under the tide.

---

When Setzer awoke, he was on the south shore on the continent in which Daryl's Tomb, Figaro Castle, Kohlingen, and the Battle Arena were situated. It took him a moment to regain his bearings, but before long, he was trekking on foot towards Daryl's tomb.

It took only half a days' trip to reach the tomb, and he sighed with relief as he entered it. As he moved down the various hallways and steps, he couldn't help but think of Daryl. It was so long ago, and he'd been here so many times. He began to think he should build a new airship dock, but figured it would be too disrespectful. He apparently let his mind wander too far, as an Osteosaur managed to creep up behind him.

The huge bony beast roared, snapping Setzer to attention. Turning around, he quickly drew several of his razor sharp cards, throwing them into the beast. They barely did anything but bounce off the bones of the undead beast.

The Osteosaur roared again, swiping its' razor sharp claws at Setzer. He managed to roll backwards out of the way, supporting himself on one knee as he drew his sword.

"Okay, I suppose this'll have to do then!"

Setzer got back to his feet, running at the creature and trying to slice it clean in half. The sword slipped between the bones as the creature turned, kicking Setzer into one of the stone walls. The gambler fell to the ground, dropping his sword.

As the Osteosaur approached, Setzer pulled out a small flat device with a lever on the side. Quickly pulling the lever, the three pictures on the front of the device moved rapidly, and soon, three of them lined up; three sevens. Setzer grinned, looking up at the beast.

"Your luck's run out."

Suddenly, multi-colored beams of light lit up the Osteosaur. The undead beast screamed, twisting violently before falling apart completely over the tomb floor. Setzer stood, hiding the device back away in his pocket and continuing through the time to the airship hanger.

After cleaning up the huge vessel and making sure everything still worked properly, he approached the helm. As he ran his fingers over the steering console, he couldn't help but smile. Everytime he flew, he thought back to Daryl, and to the days when he decided to put aside gambling and save the world. Those were the days, he thought.

He brought the airship straight up above the tomb, looking at the small rock formation which hid the entrace. To the north, he could make out Kohlingen. Smiling as he felt the breeze whip his long gray hair about, he set off towards the Veldt.

As he flew over the wild continent, he looked for another airship, or any signs of life perched on the land below, but saw none. Before too long, he grew bored of simply circling the skies. What he saw next was completely unexpected.

Down below on an island just east of the Veldt, he saw Locke surrounded by crasshoppers, giant green winged creatures resembling their much smaller cousins, grasshoppers. He seemed to be fighting them off easily enough, slashing them apart with boomerang and boot alike. Still, there were a lot of them, and it would be easy to get overwhelmed.

Hitting a few levers and switches, Setzer activated the hook below his airship, flying in fast circles around Locke, impaling dozens of the crasshoppers, and scaring off the other groups. Locke watched in awe at the airships' maneuvers, before it finally landed near him. As he went running for it, he was met by Setzer extended the ramp.

"Long time no see, my friend!"

"Am I glad to see you, Setzer." Locke said as he boarded the airship.

"How in the world did you get stuck on that island?" Setzer asked as he raised the ship back in the air.

"Long story. I don't suppose you can give me a ride to Figaro Castle?"

"I suppose. I was invited to a race out here, but the guy never showed."

"Who was the challenger?"

"I don't know, it wasn't signed. Hold on."

Setzer turned the wheel sharply, sending the ship around and heading west towards Figaro. As he and Locke chatted about old times and what they had been doing, a loud sound came from behind.

Setzer and Locke both turned to the stern of the ship. Behind them was a huge airship, cannons and guns jutting from it. It was heavily armored, and even larger than Setzer's.

"Holy…" Locke started to say.

At the helm of the airship was a tall man in a full suit of armor, concentrating on the ship ahead of him.

"Mighty Setzer! Land your airship now so it may be dismantled. If you fail to comply, you will go down with it!"

"I guess there's going to be a race after all. Locke, get below deck." Setzer said, bracing the steering console. He pulled on a couple of levers and his ship took off, gaining distance from the warship behind him.

At the moment, he was flyng over the ocean. To the north was the continent holding Narshe, and to the far west sat Figaro castle, but he was too far from either at the moment. Although he had gained distance, the warship behind him opened fire. The cannon blast slammed into the back of his ship, creating a gaping hole.

"No! Oh you son of a bitch. No one does that to Daryl's ship." Setzer said, gritting his teeth.

Locke poked his head up from below the deck.

"Setzer! Hole…in ship! Bad!"

"I know that, Locke!" Setzer said impatiently, altering his course towards Narshe.

The warship followed, unleashing another cannon blast, this one hitting the side of the ship. Smoke began pouring from below.

"Fire!" Locke shouted, rushing to try and put it out. Setzer tried to keep control of the ship as it began losing altitude. Not too far off, he could see the shore of the northern continent.

"I will rule the skies. No one else!" The armored man shouted above the roaring engines as he fired another cannon blast.

This one struck the bottom of the airship, ripping wood and metal apart. As his ship continued to fall, pieces fell off, fluttering down into the ocean.

"Locke! Hold on down there!" There came no reply.

He did all he could, but the landing was still rough. His airship slammed into the ocean, what bits were left of it shattering on impact. He went under momentarily, but came up holding up an a large piece of wood. He looked up, seeing the armored warship flying away towards the general direction of Doma Castle.

Reality snapped into him, and he looked around, trying to find his friend.

"Locke? Locke! Where are you?" He asked worriedly, surveying the drifting parts and flaming wreckage floating on the water.

He swam frantically towards the shore, still looking for any sign of Locke. After a few minutes of swimming, he climbed upon the shore, gasping for breath. He coughed up a little water before removing his coat, which had grown heavy with the water it retained. He soon saw Locke swimming, who reached the shore minutes later.

"I started to worry about you." Setzer said.

"I've survived much worse. Too bad about the airship though…"

"Yeah…too bad…" Setzer trailed off, looking at the last pieces of Daryl's memory.

"Locke." He said quietly, flatly.

"Yeah?"

"He took the skies from me. He won't be holding onto his luck for much longer."

"I would help, but I still have to find a way to Figaro. I have to make sure Edgar is okay."

"Why? What happened to him?" Setzer said blankly, his stare still out at the sea.

"We got attacked by this huge beast thing in the West Figaro cave. I'm sure he got out okay, I just need to make sure."

"Oh." Was all Setzer replied. His mind was solely on his airship on the moment, his thoughts stolen by its' destruction.

"Well," Locke began, "I guess we should head to Narshe."

"I'll be there soon. I need to think for a moment." Setzer said.

His airship had been destroyed by a mysterious armored man. Not his, but Daryl's airship. He could build another, but it would take time. That was time he didn't have, though. He wanted revenge, and he wanted it now.


End file.
